CampRock3: New summer
by lovaticselthing
Summary: Michie has found out the truth about Shane and Catlin. Now that she knows what he is really he like she has some NEW friends and has decided to change.And guess who will help who do that...Tess.But something might bring her back to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Camp rock3: New summers Chapter 1**

Shane is beautiful, I love him more then he knows. We have been dating for a while now but I barely see him, we only talk on the phone or email. Since camp did so well this summer we all agreed to stay here till school starts on September 21st but our camp director told us to go home intill August 5th to see our families. Now that tomorrow is August 5th I can see him and ask him if we can see eachother more afder camp is over. Today is our anniversary and I am really excited!."Michie someone is here to see you" said my mom. "Be right there" I said. "Hey said Tess "Hey…what are you doing here" I said. "I need to tell you something about Shane...It's really important" said Tess. "Okay..can it wait?" I said. "Get in my car and lets go to camp NOW" said Tess. This was scary moment for me, finding out who Shane really was. "Is he cheating me...I said with tears. "She's nowhere as pretty as you" said Tess. I couldn't breathe at that moment, tears flooded my eyes and I was crying, and I felt I like I had been stabbed. "Who is it…?" I said. "Look for yourself" said Tess with a sly smile. It was Caitlin and she was kissing Shane. I couldn't believe it, my best friend was a fake. I got out of the car and I said "Dear Michie, I love you and miss you but I am cheating on you with your best friend love, Shane." "Michie I was going to tell you…."said Shane. "Tell me what that we are over or maybe that you don't really love me?" I said. "Michie he told me you guys broke up" said Catlin. "How long have you guys been dating?" I said. "2 weeks" said Catlin. "Goodbye Shane I said as I got into Tesses car. "Tess I want to be like you….I said. "But Michie I have changed…but I could change back for you" said Tess. "I would like that" said Michie. At this moment I no longer wanted to be me, I was so mad that I wanted to be MEAN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Camprock3: New Summers chapter 2**

The next day I was no longer me, I was the opposite. "Hey Michie" said Tess "Oh hey" I said. "If you want to be Mean, I have the perfect plan" Tess said, "And that would be?" I said. "Date Nate or at least pretend to like him, this way Shane will get jealous" said Tess "I don't know, I mean he's dating Dana.""So you're afraid, then I can't help you be mean" said Tess, "Actually tell Nate I need to see him stat" I said. I waited and then Nate came in, I felt bad deep down about what I was about to do but glad. "Hey Michie what's the emergency?" he said, "I just missed you" I said as I got closer to him. I saw Dana outside watching, I couldn't do it I thought but I was wrong I could. I pulled Nate in and kissed him and he was shocked. "How could you Nate" said Dana crying as she ran off. "Michie do me a favor and STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Nate said as he ran after her. I felt ashamed because I just caused the same thing to happen a heartbreak. "Nice Michie, I never knew you had this kind of potential" Tess said. "Neither did I" I said. "Let's go to lunch I have some friends for you to meet" Tess said. As we enter the Café everyone was staring at us, but mostly me. "This is Chloe, Paris, and London" Tess said, "Hi" I said. "We need to talk" said Catlin, "No we don't, go away" I said. "Tess told me to date him" Catlin said, "After you left Tess…." I cut her off "Goodbye Loser" I said. "But...said Catlin I wanted to get her back for what she did so I stood up and said "Catlin Geller is a liar, a horrible friend and well she's poor and stole Shane from me." Then I sat down in shock as Tess patted me on the back. What had I done? Who was I? I wasn't me, I was a Tess Clone or…maybe I was me the NEW me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Camprock3 chap3**

I saw Caitlin just sitting there then she got up and said tearfully "Are you happy now?" and my heart dropped."Nice job Michie you shut her up" said Tess. That night I threw up a lot I thought it was because I was so upset, but I was wrong."Hey Tess" I said. "Michie are you sick?" she said, "I don't know I just throw up a lot" I said. "Maybe its cause of all the stress from Shane" she said, "Probably but I have to go help out tomorrow with the camp I can't stay here" I said."Don't worry I will take care of that stay here I will go get you something to eat" Tess said as she left the room. I hadn't had my time of the month since early July, and it was now early August. Yet it still hadn't come, which I found weird. I had no one to tell except Tess, my mom would be very upset to know I might be pregnant, so I told her which was my mistake."You think you're pregnant"? said Tess, "Do you know what this means?"she said. "What?" I said, it must be Shane's who else?" At that moment I felt scared, and I just started crying because I knew if I was pregnant it was his. Tess gave me a pregnancy test that day, she told me that she had it just in case. I took it and it was negative then I took another it was positive. "I only had those two" Tess said. "Now I don't know if I am pregnant or not" I said. "Michie looked down" she said as my eyes wandered down to my stomach. My stomach was twice as big and it was round, I was pregnant with my ex boyfriends next day i tried to cover up my belly as best as i could, when i left my cabin i saw people whispering all across camp it was strange because their eyes were looking at me while they had given me a day off today, but i still wanted to get my breakfast on my own. I walked in the cafeteria and people stared at me, like i was a killer or something but i didn't remember killing anyone. Maybe now because i hang out with Tess people judge me more i thought as i got my breakfast."Michie how could you?" said Catlin, "How could i what?" i said. "Just because Shane and me are dating you don't have to pretend to get attention!" she said loudly. "What are you talking about?" i said, "Your telling Tess to go around telling everyone your pregnant with Shane's baby to get attention and get Shane away from me!"Then tears flooded my eyes and i was** _MAD_**, why did i think i could trust Tess with my secret?Then i started crying and all i could say was "No one was supposed to know, i told her because i trusted her but that was dumb of me" i said tearfully as i walked away.I saw Tess walking outiside, "Hey Tess" i said. "Hey Michie so i was thinking that i want you to meet my boyfriend since hes coming down to camp" she said, "I would love too" i said. The next day Tess took me to meet him, she talked about how cute, rich, and famous he was back in her town. Then i saw him, he was good looking but not like Shane. He had blond hair, blue eyes, he was tall, skinny and had a British accent. "This is Ace" said Tess. "Nice to meet you" i said, "You too" he said.I just sat there as they talked and kissed, but i had a plan for tomorrow. Today was the first ever couple trivia game, you see how much you know about one another.I knew Tess wanted to play that with Ace and i was prepared."Welcome one and all to the first ever couple trivia game!" said the announcer. All the couples lined up including Tess and Ace and Catlin and were asked tons of questions but one needed a witness."Have either of you ever cheated on one another" the announcer called me up to the stand for her and Ace, and Shane called up answered no for both of them which wasn't true, then it was my turn."Tess never cheated on Ace but Ace is cheating on her" i said."With who?" he said, "Me" i said as i kissed looked mad and she said "I thought we were friends?" "So did i, intill you told everyone i was pregnant" i that moment i had no friends and no one to help me while i am pregnant. 


	4. Chapter 4

Camprock3:chapter4

The next day I packed all of my stuff out of Tesses cabin and called my mom to tell her I was coming home. I had no choice but to tell her, although I didn't want to. When I finished packing I went outside next to the dance room with my guitar, I planned to write a song but that's not how it turned out. I started playing guitar but then I just starting crying and screaming, I was so afraid of having this baby. Caitlin came running, "Are you okay…" her words stopped when she saw it was me."Caitlin I am sorry for disturbing your dance group but I am just so afraid" I said tearfully. "Afraid of what?" she said. "Having this baby and going through the pain with no one" I said. "What about your mom or Tess?" she said. "I don't want my mom to know yet and Tess hates me" I said, "Michie I want to be your friend but I need something first" she said."Okay I will take over your shifts and stop bothering you and Shane" I said."No I want an apology" she said. "Caitlin I am really sorry and…then she cut me off "That's enough, don't worry I will help you" she said. I moved in with Caitlin but I knew Shane would come around soon."Hey babe" he said as he kissed her, but then he saw me. I could tell from his look he was mad or maybe he was afraid."Caitlin I need to talk to her alone" he said, "Okay" she said as she left the room."So it's true about you being pregnant" he said, "Yeah" I said. "Are you sure it's mine he said as if afraid to ask, "Well who else?" I said."You were my first" I said, at that moment he got up and walked out angrily."I will see you later" he said to Caitlin as he left. "He was your first?" she said as she walked towards me, "Yes...but it was a mistake" I said."Tell me how this baby came to be" she said, "Okay" I said. "During this summer Shane and I grew closer and I felt like I really loved him, one day he invited me to his cabin he said he got me a present" I said starting to cry."It was his mother's engagement ring she wanted him to give it to his true love" I said as I gave her the ring. "No Michie i don't think I love Shane anymore" she said while giving me back the ring, "Why?" I said confused. "I think…that he" she stopped at he, "He what?" I said. She said nothing, "**WHAT** Caitlin?" I screamed."He used you okay" she said, "That's why I don't love him anymore okay?" she said."How did he use me?" I said, "Finish your story and then you'll see" she said. I wandered how she knew he used me, but then it hit me. "He told you didn't he, that he used me?" I said tearfully, "And you knew all along that what I did with Tess was because I was hurt and you acted like I did something wrong when Shane did!" I said. She was speechless, and then I realized something else. "You do love him still…because you knew all along he used me yet you kissed him and fought for him you're a horrible person" I said as I walked out of the cabin. Then I remembered how Shane used me, he gave me that ring and told me he loved me. Then he said if we do that together he would never stop loving me, I didn't really want to do that I wasn't ready but I did it for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Camprock3 chapter5

I packed up all my stuff and this time it was goodbye forever, I am NEVER going back to Camp Rock. As I was packing my last shirt I remembered something, Camp Star was not too far away. Maybe there I could be me and not be judged or lied too. Then I thought the camps are so close the news about me probably traveled there already, I couldn't be me. Maybe I could be someone else at least intill I get used to being pregnant. So I dyed my hair blond, Gave myself a fake British accent, covered up my belly and put clothes that Tess would normally wear on and looked in the mirror and I thought I saw Barbie. I looked like a model, I didn't look like me but that was the point. I walked till I got to Camp Star, there I met someone I walking I wasn't paying much attention and bumped into a really cute guy. "Oh I am so sorry" I said as I looked up. "No its okay" he said, "My name is Robby." Robby was tall, with blue eyes and long black hair kinda like Shane. "My name is M- Juliet" I said. "Are you new here?" he said, "Yeah I just moved here from England" I said. "Well you need to get a cabin you know" he said. He walked me to registration where I was put in a cabin with three other girls."Hi" I said walking into the cabin."You're the new girl right" said the red head. "Yeah I'm Juliet" I said, "I'm Demetria, that's Christina and that's Violet. After they all got to greet me I heard them talking about me, Well not me but Mitchie who is me."I heard she ran away and broke Shane's heart" Christina said. They all just kept gossiping and then Luke came in. "Yo beautiful ladies, and hello new girl" he said. "Ello" I said. "Hey you want to kiss a little bit" he said. "Hey you want to"…but then my sarcasm stopped and I realized that I should say yes because then I could have new friends. "Sure" I said and he leaned into kiss me, "Juliet want to…" said Robby. But then his words stopped and I couldn't speak. "Hey where you going" said Luke, "I thought we were having some fun?" he said. My eyes filled with tears and I ran out, not only to find Robby kissing Tess. I couldn't move, speak, or do anything, but stare at Tess. "This is Juliet she's a new camper here" Robby said, "This is my girlfriend Tess" he said. "Hi" she said, "H-Hi" I said. That's when all of a sudden my water broke, karma had just gotten me.


End file.
